Segredo
by Sukitz
Summary: Saia todas as manhãs, na esperança de poder ficar próximo dele, e fazia o que já estava acostumado a fazer: trair aquele que dissera um dia amar


**Título:** Segredo  
**Autora: **Suki Sama

**Banda: **Miyavi, Gackt e The Gazette

**Ships: **segredo XX'''

**Gênero:** Yaoi, Romance

**Sinopse:** Saia todas as manhãs, na esperança de poder ficar próximo dele, e fazia o que já estava acostumado a fazer: trair aquele que dissera um dia amar

**Declamer: **infelizmente nenhum deles me pertence... mas quem sabe um dia o Gackt... e.ê

**N/A: **certo... não me matem por escrever tal coisa abominavel... mas eu até que gostei da maldade que eu fiz è.é

* * *

Segredo

Todas as manhãs se encontravam em segredo.

Não necessariamente em segredo, pois todos sabiam dessa amizade forte entre eles.

Mas mesmo assim, em segredo estava o que faziam.

Saia todas as manhãs, na esperança de poder ficar próximo dele, e fazia o que já estava acostumado a fazer: trair aquele que dissera um dia amar

Como todas as manhãs, o outro foi ao ponto de encontro, localizado em um brechó de roupas coloridas, loja favorita de seu amante.

O outro apareceu, com roupas escuras e óculos de sol, para tentar ocultar sua identidade.

Trocaram um rápido olhar e entraram no carro do mais velho.

Chegaram a um motel um tanto afastado dos lugares que costumavam freqüentar. Pagaram ao moço da recepção para usarem um quarto por duas horas.

Assim que se viram trancados no quarto, sozinhos, somente um e outro, o mais velho empurrou o outro para a cama, ficando por cima. Descendo beijos por seu pescoço enquanto se apressava em abrir a camisa do menor, que o ajudava a se livrar das roupas que incomodavam a ambos.

Quando já estavam completamente nus, parara, ofegantes, se encararam nos olhos, ambos transbordando em luxuria e malicia. Voltaram a se beijar, se separando somente para recobrarem a respiração.

O maior pegou o falo do outro, sem apertar muito. O menor soltou um gemido audível, excitando mais ainda o outro.

Não podendo se conter, o maior abriu espaço entre as nádegas do menor, procurando com os dedos a pequena entrada que ele já conhecia muito bem, entrou naquela entrada de uma vez, arrancando um grito do outro, que se contorcia na cama de prazer.

O maior começou a se movimentar lentamente dentro do outro, tirando gemidos altos do que estava sob ele. este começou a puxá-lo com as pernas para ele acelerar os movimentos, foi prontamente atendido. O maior acertou o ponto certo numa estocada forte, ouvindo um grito de prazer vindo do outro. Acertou o mesmo ponto várias vezes, começando a dar atenção ao membro do outro, dando-lhe duplo estimulo. Logo, ambos chegaram ao seu limite, despencando um sobre o outro depois de um alto grito de prazer.

Permaneceram abraçados na cama por um tempo. Até que o dono do motel veio bater na porta falando que eles teriam que sair ou pagar por mais uma hora.

Eles se vestiram e saíram do motel. Foram juntos de carro até um restaurante. Desceram juntos, sem trocar nenhuma palavra.

- MYV-chan!- Kai veio abraçando o menor dos amantes. - vocês demoraram!

- Kai-chan!- o menor o abraçou carinhoso, depositando um beijo em seus lábios.

- nem me cumprimenta?- o maior disse a um outro rapaz, magro de cabelos morenos que estava um pouco mais afastado, tímido como sempre, Aoi

- oi... Gackt...- ele disse corado

- falei pra me chamar de Gac-chan, não falei?- provocou brincalhão

- gomen... Gac-chan...- ele disse corado, sorrindo para a careta que o outro fazia.

Saíram os quatro. Juntos, como sempre. De noite, após deixar Aoi e Kai em seus apartamentos, Gackt levou Miyavi para sua casa de carro.

- até amanhã de manhã.- Gackt despediu-se depois de um beijo calmo

Miyavi fez que sim com a cabeça, entrando em seu apartamento e fechando a porta, chorando.

Amanhã seria mais um dia de motel, luxuria, traição, sexo e tudo que tinha direito, ou não.

Miyavi se segurou para não enfiar a faca em seus pulsos de tanto arrependimento. Mas esse arrependimento não superava a vontade de estar, novamente, nos braços do amado vocalista, que somente o usava para seu puro prazer. E ele sabia disso. Isso era o que mais doía.

OWARI

* * *

oi!!

gostou?

odiou?

manda review :B

sei que eu fui malvada... mas não me arrependo BD

obrigada por ter lido


End file.
